The development of the modern petrochemical industry nowadays is more focusing on large scale production, and the clean coal pulverization technique is directed into the scale expansion of high pressure pulverization equipment. But all of the existing pulverization equipment has unsolved issues.
The development of maximizing the single nozzle gasifiers is restricted by the transportation of the coal.
Multiple nozzles gasifiers utilizing synthesis gas up-flowing process can be further expanded. However, the fluid cinder is flowing in a direction which is opposite to the synthesis gas flowing direction, so the moment the fluid cinder fall into the cinder pool, it will create certain amount of low temperature steam, which also flows opposite to the flowing direction of the fluid cinder into the chamber through the cinder or slag exit, so that the temperature of the fluid cinder drops. Therefore, when the fluid cinder unevenly falls, it's usual that the fluid cinder solidifies before reaching to the cinder pool. And since the heat is not enough to melt the solid cinder, so the solid cinder accumulates until the cinder exit is blocked, which eventually causes the equipment breakdown.
Multiple nozzles gasifiers using synthesis gas down-flowing process also can be further expanded. Nevertheless, in order to fully utilizing the space in the chamber, usually the nozzles are arranged on the upper chamber where close to the top of the gasifiers, so during the process, the high temperature gas and fluid cinder keeps eroding the top of the gasifier chamber, may cause the temperature excursion on the top of the chamber so that it may potentially lead to safety issues.